Traditional laser line-scan (LLS) serial image systems as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B can be used for non-adaptive serial raster-scan image formation. On unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) 102 and unmanned aerial vehicles (UUVs) (not shown), the LLS sensor 110 may consume significant power acquiring redundant data 112 of the target 108 that is discarded during the image compression phase. Increased platform speeds can require lasers 104 that are capable of emitting beams 106 with higher repetition rates to maintain the same image resolution.